


[Podfic] because I don't know how to love any other way

by Luzula (Luzula_podfic)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luzula_podfic/pseuds/Luzula
Summary: When he brings Owen and Beru their nephew, Obi-Wan collapses at the Lars farmstead instead of exiting stage left to a hide-out in the Jundland Wastes.Several things go quite a bit differently, after that.





	[Podfic] because I don't know how to love any other way

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [because I don't know how to love any other way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9369995) by [rain_sleet_snow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rain_sleet_snow/pseuds/rain_sleet_snow). 



I really fell in love with this story! I'd never thought about the pairing before, but it works so well. And it was a lot fun to read, too. 

Download [here](https://app.box.com/s/fxq58qa95s0jyoqzgyj6ut02mfs1hrau). Length: 43m 53s.


End file.
